The Alphas
by twilighter1200
Summary: An introduction to my new series I will be making, The Alphas! :D It's different from my other stories, this one is more Clique A-list Elite Actress blah. LOTS MORE COMING SOON! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Blair Lively pulled out her purple, limited edition MAC cosmetics mirror and studied her reflection. A flawless, oval-shaped head and high cheekbones. Glistening, baby blue eyes and blond, wavy locks that fell a little past her shoulders. A sun-kissed tan and naturally long lashes with a medium-sized nose. Not a single blemish or mark on her face that would cause anxiety.

Everyone swore her and Gossip Girl starlet, Blake Lively, were related somehow. Blair thought it was just a coincidence that they had the same last names, love for acting, and facial appearances; but sometimes wondered if they were related.

Maurice, her family's Spanish housekeeper, was preparing lunch. She was a tall, young woman with a darker complexion, amazing refinement, and invigorating olive green eyes. "Maurice," Blair wailed as she snapped the mirror shut and adjusted her Burberry sunglasses. Afternoons like these, for Blair, were times to kick back and relax from her busy schedule.

After all, she was an 18 year old chasing her dreams of becoming an actress. She already starred in 15 movies and was booked for tons of interviews. She even had her own fan site, () that she updated weekly.

The maid spun around, wiped her hands on the apron, and walked towards Blair. Sometimes, Blair thought her 6'2 figure should be strutting the runaway instead of strutting "Kiss the Cook" shirts. "Yes?" Maurice asked, standing in the doorway. Blair sat up on the folding lawn chair and rose her sunglasses. "I need my regular, Saturday Banana Peach non-alcoholic drink.

Make that very low on the calories and only a bit of sugar." Maurice nodded and dashed over to the kitchen, grabbing the frozen yogurt first. Blair reached in her BCBG bag and pulled out her newly bedazzled iPhone. Then she turned it over and for the sake of over thinking, Blair checked her outfit in case any paparazzi flashed by, because this was Los Angeles California and she was born into a showbiz family.

Her Mom, Alexandra Lively, was editor-in-chief for Teen Vogue. Her Dad, Anthony Lively, was a famous scriptwriter, producer, and retired actor. Blair was wearing a black, silk organza rosette Marc-by-Marc Jacobs dress. Underneath was a print tie dye bikini.

Her outfit was topped with Miu Miu, studded peep toe platform pumps, MAC makeup, and a sunny French Connection handbag. Maurice skidded to Blair, with the delicious drink in her hand. She included extra lemons and ice. Blair thanked her and took a sip.

Then she started texting the Alphas, which were five of her elite friends much like herself. Their names were Khloe Smith, Vivienne Carter, Genevieve Williams, Sophia Moore, and Emma Young.

**Khloe Smith **was the man stealer and oldest of the girls, 20. She hooks up with all the A-list celebrities when she can, since her parents worked in businesses and social events. She is dating Koby Sanders, a skateboarder and member of the CA Surfing Khloe's last name is Smith and his is Sanders, the media nicknames them "Smanders."

**Vivienne Carter **was the more 19 year old trendy type. Her fashions are described as "reliable and exotic." She always went shopping and voiced her opinions of the girl's outfits. Vivienne has a full time job as a French teen modeler, which isn't going so good.

She wants to become like her Mom, Carrie Carter, a fashion designer. Their Dad lives in Ohio and divorced Carrie when Vivienne was just six years old.

**Genevieve Williams **was all brains and beauty. Her Mom and Dad, Lisa and Marc Williams, are million dollar lawyers. Genevieve has straight A's but is not afraid to toss you. She is taking college courses to become a doctor and is 17. Genevieve does not like the spotlight or paparazzi when she is out with her friends.

**Emma Young **is the youngest of all the girls, 16. She has an eye for photography and loves cameras. Emma is looking to become famous with her passion, already has a part-time job at Film Studios, and has taken a few photo shoots before. She is shyer and down to earth but extremely friendly and tries to juggle in schoolwork with her friends.

WANNA READ MORE? MORE IS COMING UP NEXT! PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are striving to be a star, please get the notion of stardom out of your head. If that is your goal, you do not want to be an actor. You want to be a star. In this case, you are not serious about this.**

The words hit Khloe Smith like substantial bullets. She read the note three more times and sat down on her Modern City Upholstered Bed. Would she ever have a future as an actor like her MEF (Major Elite Friend) Blair?

She was 20 years old now, the oldest of the "clique." Her boyfriend, 18-year-old Koby, was dating her for a year now, and she didn't know how much longer it would last. His schedule was: Wake up, eat, play video games, go skateboarding, text Khloe _when she was lucky, _sleep, and start the process all over again.

Khloe sighed and figured she would just IM the girls. Usually, she would text them, but this was a hard decision. Would Koby ever end his childish ways? Khloe signed in and was surprised to find that Blair was already online. _Probably checking her actoracess or deleting false rumors. _

Acting4Blair: (Blair) How'd ur auditions go?

Klo+Koby: (Khloe) Alright. Idk if I got the part. I did my audition & the director asked me if I was serious w/ acting. Then he gave me a note

ViviC: What note

Klo+Koby: Doesn't rlly matter. I'll show u l8er, *I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO TALK ABOUT*

(The stars* were the girls way of talking about a crush/boyfriend just in case someone were to get on the computer or look off the computer and get into their business. Like hackers, siblings, and paparazzi)

Geni13: (Genevieve) Spill da beans

Cameras3Me: (Emma) Yea^^wat she said

Acting4Blair: Don't b slow, ah-bivously she is talking about her *

Geni13: Srry kinda slow todaii. Had Cheerios 4 breakfast, parents r out of town

Cameras3Me: Where r they

Geni13: At Milan, Italy! I was going to go but I have tons of work 2 do. Doctor exams, college courses, tests, makeup tests, etc.

Klo+Koby: G2G

Khloe signed out and sighed. Asking her friends was not the right option. Genevieve and Emma completely forgot what she was trying to tell them, Vivienne was more interested in sketching her fashion designs, and Blair was trying to find a new role to play in since she lost weight.

There was only one thing left to do: Break up with Koby. She took out her silver, new NokiaC7 and dialed his number. _No _answer_. _Khloe called again and a voice picked up. "Hey babe Sup?" Koby casually asked. In the background was the scraping of skateboards against the ramps and loud voices.

Khloe didn't bother to say hi, she just went right on to say it. "Look, this is pretty stupid that I am doing this over the phone but-like I want to hear _you _skateboard. Maybe if you spent more time with me this wouldn't be an issue. One year was too much for me to handle. You just play your childish video games and skateboard all day with your friends. Why the hell are we in a relationship then? You only call when I'm 'lucky.' Sometimes I think this is just a joke to you. If you want to treat me as your show-and-tell, we are DONE."

Khloe didn't bother hearing a lame excuse or a sorry response, so she snapped her phone shut. No tears this time. Now she was single and she could have fun without the pressure of her so-called boyfriend. Khloe walked to her armoire and pulled out her exes list. She added "Koby" in red pen and shoved the notebook back where it was.

Then she logged onto actoracess and checked her emails. There was only one message, since she deleted most of them earlier. Khloe clicked on the message. It was from the director, Marco Vincent, the one that gave her a note earlier.

**Okay. Determination and persistence is what it is going to take. You have to be the character not imagine it. I never said your acting skills were bad. Nor did I say they were good. I think they need practice, of course, since you are a beginner, and I am willing to help you. The question is: Are you willing to help **_**yourself? **_**Don't reply back, this isn't going to be a long chat session. If so, meet me at Breach Street, 202. Apartment 16. Tomorrow at 9:00 A.M.**

Khloe read the message five more times and gasped. She had to tell the girls A.S.A.P, so she checked her outfit first. She was wearing Australia Love boots, a 525 America striped sweater, Michael Kors grey belt, and grey Ralph Lauren jeans. Her hair was tied into a glossy black high ponytail with blonde highlights. She was ready, even if it meant changing her IM screen name or anything else that stood in her way.

"Yah, but who cares? He was such a loser," Khloe added. Blair nodded and bit her lip. Was the whole evening (at Vivienne's house) going to be about Khloe? Before she could answer her question, a loud voice boomed and Vivienne's little brother, Antonio, opened the door. "GET OUT!" Vivienne yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Make me make me," he mocked in a whiny voice, sticking his tongue out. Genevieve took out her bag of biscuits and started eating it. (She was on a diet) Blair rolled her eyes and added, "Seriously? Yuck." Antonio walked in the room and his eyes got wider. Then he yelled, "I LOVE BISCUITS!" Vivienne stood up and yelled, "THAT'S CAUSE YOU'RE CRACKERS!" The girls cracked up and high-fived each other. Then Antonio shrugged and left the room.

"Finally, alone at last," Emma sighed. Vivienne stood up and closed the door. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Anyways, So, Klo-"Blair interrupted, "So Klo, now that we've talked this _out _who wants to celebrate for your new acting career? I heard Social Hollywood is free tonight." Emma looked down and sheepishly added, "I got schoolwork anyways, you guys can go without me."

Khloe protested and said, "Sixteen doesn't _always _have disadvantages. How about we all go to Harmony's party at 9?" Harmony Manning was Emma's best friend at Coreaux High, their high school. Coreaux High's school colors were royal purple and gold. The school motto was "If you want to get anywhere, you have to be somewhere." Principal Johnson and Vice Principal Davidson ruled the school. Ambry, Emma, and Harmony were mainly the popular ones, since the Alphas (Blair, Vivienne, Genevieve, and Khloe) 'retired.'

Blair wanted to go to Social Hollywood more than a party; so she added, "Harmony? A student at Coreaux, our retired school? Come awn, that wouldn't work. All her friends would be there, jabbing away on their phones to take pics of us. Plus it would be _way _too crowded." Emma sighed and nodded. Genevieve re-applied her lip-gloss and started sketching with Vivienne. Blair sighed; her friends always found a way to abjure in silence.

"FINE. We'll go to the party. But once it gets out of control, I'm _so _leaving!" she promised. Vivienne nodded and said, "Ah-greed. Hopefully your friends can control themselves." Emma smiled and added, "It's probably no trouble. After all, they went to school with you not a long time ago. How bad could it be?"

Blair shrugged and her friends left, saying goodbye and leaving to go pick out their outfits early. There was only one way to find out.


End file.
